


A Piece of Sun

by courfee



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courfee/pseuds/courfee
Summary: A short fanfic that somehow ended up being more of a character study of the triumvirate





	A Piece of Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the English translation of Neruda's "Clenched Soul"

People used to say that Enjolras was the sun of Les Amis de l'ABC. And while that certainly wasn't a lie it didn't tell the entire truth.

Enjolras was the sun on a cloudless day, the sun that blazed down from the heavens and illuminated everything while simultaneously throwing shadows that people could clearly recognise. He was the stark contrast to the darkness that resided in the world. Without him people liked to forget that the world was not made of only light but that there was darkness still, that every person, no matter how well they tried, had a shadow behind them, a shadow that needed inspection. Enjolras was true blazing light, impossible not to notice.

And next to Enjolras stood Combeferre. He, too, was the sun for he illuminated the world at all times. Combeferre could have only been described as the sun on a cloud-dimmed day. He gave light even when people did not see him. He was less prone to showing the negatives. Instead Combeferre distributed his light equally between the people, throwing less contrast but examining the world from all its sides equally. He inspected and argued and most of all taught what he knew so others could follow him. Combeferre was the calm light that brightened everything at once.

It was Courfeyrac who completed these two. Where the others gave more light, he shed more warmth. Courfeyrac was the sun on a spring morning, heating up skin and surrounding people with its warmth. He was the sun on a cold winter's day giving himself up for those who stayed still long enough. And he was the summer sun, spreading heat, making people feel enough to help spark that flame that brought them into action. He loved the people and welcomed them into his arms, giving comfort and love. While Combeferre and Enjolras made people see and understand, Courfeyrac made them feel, made them observe the world with their heart and soul and made them stay and listen to what the others had to say.

Together Enjolras, Combeferre and Courfeyrac completed each other and gave themselves and all that they were to the world and its people. And even during the most miserable moments, the darkest times, even then were they present and lit the way, just as the sun lights up the world at night by illuminating the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I upload something in English on a fanfic site and the first time in 4 years that I upload something at all. This one is super short and not even really a fanfic but currently it's the only thing I have finished. I properly want to get back into writing so this is me attempting to motivate myself to write more.


End file.
